Penelope Sage
"Penelope" redirects here. For the university student, see Penelope Rivera. For the Greek protester, see Penelope the Rebel. Penelope Sage is a main character appearing in Season 6 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Historian Assistant of T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division. Profile 19 years old as of 2029, Penelope has brown eyes, freckles and brown hair dyed pink at the tips. She wears a black and yellow suit over a white button-up shirt with a blue collar, as well as a black bowtie with a golden triangle insignia in the center. She also wears a yellow headband and sports red nail polish. According to Orlando, Penelope is shy, being more comfortable with books than with people. She has impressive skills with language and words, easily doing translation tasks even of ancient languages. She also enjoys writing poems. Events of Criminal Case Murder is No Joke After arresting Triboulet's killer, Orlando informed Zara and the player that Penelope had gone missing. Pointing them in the direction of the musketeer barracks, Zara and the player found Penelope's bow. Orlando identified silverware polish on the bow, prompting the team to interrogate maid Gilia La Bonne, who informed the team that she had seen Penelope with musketeer Alexandre Devereaux in the banquet hall. After they found Penelope's goodbye letter to the team, revealing that she had run away with Devereaux, Zara and the player asked King Francis I if he knew where Penelope and Devereaux had gone. He revealed that he had sent Devereaux to the Ottoman Empire to speak with the Sultan, prompting the team to head to the Ottoman Empire to get Penelope back. Pride Comes Before the Fall After arresting Vizier Ibrahim's killer, Penelope came to the team to ask them to clear Devereaux's name as the Sultan had accused him of stealing his Halime stone. After Jack and the player returned the jewel to the Sultan, they attempted to convince Penelope to come back to the team. They informed her of the risks of her staying in the past and gave her time to come to a decision on her own. Later, Penelope informed the team that she had decided to rejoin the team and asked for the player's help in saying goodbye to Devereaux. She told him that her father was taking her away to the Americas. After Devereaux suggested that he came with her, she reminded him that his duty was to protect the King of France. The two agreed that they would never forget each other and embraced one last time. The two then parted ways. Analyses As the Assistant Historian of the T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division, Penelope has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary historical, cultural, or linguistic analyses when assigned to do so by Orlando, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Penelope performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Death as Old as Time *Stone Tablet (12:00:00) *Hieroglyphs (09:00:00) Case #2: Stranded in Gaul *Latin Writing (12:00:00) Case #3: When in Rome *Latin Text (12:00:00) Case #4: A Greek Tragedy *Papyrus Text (12:00:00) *Goatskin Message (09:00:00) *Message (06:00:00) Case #5: Egypt is Burning *Parchment (09:00:00) Case #10: Crime and Punishment *Morse Code Message (12:00:00) *Code Machine (06:00:00) Case #11: A Tudor Murder *Queen's Prayer Book (09:00:00) Case #12: Hell to Pay *Spanish Writing (09:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Penelope to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Travel in Time) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 2-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Case appearances *Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) *Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time) *When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time) *A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time) *Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time) *Houston, We Have a Problem (Case #8 of Travel in Time) *Crime and Punishment (Case #10 of Travel in Time) *A Tudor Murder (Case #11 of Travel in Time) *Hell to Pay (Case #12 of Travel in Time) *Murder is No Joke (Case #13 of Travel in Time) *Pride Comes Before the Fall (Case #14 of Travel in Time) *Till Death Do Us Part (Case #15 of Travel in Time) Gallery PSageTravelinTimeC305.png|Penelope, as she appeared in Pride Comes Before the Fall (Case #14 of Travel in Time). Penelope-C292-3-Happy.png|Smiling Penelope-C292-1-Happy.png|Happy 1 Penelope-C302-6-Happy.png|Happy 2 Penelope-C295-5-Happy.png|Happy 3 Penelope-C292-2-Grinning.png|Grinning 1 Penelope-C293-4-Grinning.png|Grinning 2 Penelope-C295-2-Grinning.png|Grinning 3 Penelope-C295-3-Grinning.png|Grinning 4 Penelope-C302-5-Grinning.png|Grinning 5 Penelope-C302-7-Starstruck.png|Starstruck 1 Penelope-C292-12-Starstruck.png|Starstruck 2 Penelope-C301-1-Starstruck.png|Starstruck 3 Penelope-C302-12-Affectionate.png|Affectionate Penelope-C294-3-Confident.png|Confident 1 Penelope-C302-11-Confident.png|Confident 2 Penelope-C302-16-Confident.png|Confident 3 Penelope-C293-1-Blushing.png|Blushing 1 Penelope-C301-3-Blushing.png|Blushing 2 Penelope-C293-2-Blushing.png|Blushing 3 Penelope-C294-1-Blushing.png|Blushing 4 Penelope-C302-13-Blushing.png|Blushing 5 PSageTravelinTime.png|Thinking 1 Penelope-C294-2-Thinking.png|Thinking 2 Penelope-C296-1-Thinking.png|Thinking 3 Penelope-C302-15-Thinking.png|Thinking 4 Penelope-C302-19-Thinking.png|Thinking 5 Penelope-C292-5-Indicating.png|Indicating Penelope-C302-4-Determined.png|Determined Penelope-C293-3-Unsure.png|Unsure 1 Penelope-C295-4-Unsure.png|Unsure 2 Penelope-C302-14-Unsure.png|Unsure 3 Penelope-C302-10-Unsure.png|Unsure 4 Penelope-C295-6-Shocked.png|Shocked 1 Penelope-C302-3-Shocked.png|Shocked 2 Penelope-C292-4-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed 1 Penelope-C302-1-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed 2 Penelope-C302-18-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed 3 Penelope-C292-13-Clueless.png|Clueless 1 Penelope-C292-6-Clueless.png|Clueless 2 Penelope-C302-2-Clueless.png|Clueless 3 Penelope-C302-17-Clueless.png|Clueless 4 Penelope-C295-1-Twirlingherhair.png|Twirling her hair. Penelope-C301-2-Twirlingherhairblushing.png|Ditto. Penelope-C302-9-Twirlingherhair.png|Ditto. Orlando-C292-1-WithPenelope.png|Penelope with Orlando. Orlando-C292-2-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C292-3-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C292-4-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C292-5-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Penelope-C296-2-WithOrlando.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-11-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-12-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-13-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-14-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-15-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Penelope-C292-7-WithMarina.png|Penelope with Marina. Penelope-C292-8-WithMarina.png|Ditto. Penelope-C292-9-WithMarina.png|Ditto. Penelope-C292-10-WithMarina.png|Ditto. Penelope-C292-11-WithMarina.png|Ditto. Penelope-C299-1-WithNebet.png|Penelope with Nebet. Penelope-C299-2-WithNebet.png|Ditto. Penelope-C299-3-WithNebet.png|Ditto. Penelope-C302-8-Beingkissedonthehandbyalexandredevereaux.png|Being kissed on the hand by Alexandre Devereaux. ADevereauxTravelinTime.png|Alexandre Devereaux, Penelope's ex-boyfriend. PenelopeLabRender.png|Penelope's lab render. PenelopeTimetilCompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. HintsPenelope.PNG|The player may choose Penelope to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Travel in Time case) and provide hint bonuses. JackZaraandPenelopeReports.png|Penelope fills in a report for the player. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Temporal Crimes Division personnel Category:T.I.M.E. personnel Category:Lab personnel